


face it.

by hunnybunn



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, F/M, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunn/pseuds/hunnybunn
Summary: larry and ash have resorted to experimenting sexually, but larry can't seem to get someone else out of his mind.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. get it up.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written fanfiction before. ever. so please leave constructive criticism (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> larry Oh No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :o

Larry Johnson never expected to be in this situation with one of his closest friends. But, there he was, straddling his dear friend Ashley Campbell with his shirt off. He wasn’t doing this romantically, per se, but Ash had proposed they experiment or… something. Larry hadn’t expected himself to agree so outwardly. To Larry, this was nothing more than a platonic gesture. 

His hand was holding Ashley up, placed in the gentle curve of her back. Based on what he had seen in movies or… porn, he should feel more excited by this. 

“Larry?” Ash asked, looking up at him once she had removed her own shirt.

He blinked hard, “yeah?”

“Do you have a condom?”

“Yeah, yep, hold on,” Larry hopped off her before getting a condom out of his wallet. He had only ever had sex with a girl one other time, and, he couldn’t remember it. He had been fucked up out of his mind and so was she. 

Maybe that was for the best, he thought. He was sure he wasn’t the best fuck, but he had a sizeable cock at that. 

Larry unzipped his jeans and pulled his soft cock out. Fuck.

Ash looked down, noticing that he wasn’t hard. She glanced down at her body and sighed.

Larry heard her sigh and tried his best to get himself hard. Now he felt bad, figuring Ash probably thought it was her fault. He had finally accepted defeat, sitting back on his knees and slapping his soft dick around. 

“We don't have to do this, Larry.” She had finally said, picking her shirt up off the floor.

“No, Ash, I…” He trailed off, “I think I’m gay, dude.”


	2. good morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the legally required dream chapter.

“A-ah, Larry, please,” A familiar blue-haired boy cooed. 

Larry had him pressed against the bed, holding one of his bandaged wrists ever so gently.

He was inside him, thrusting roughly and sucking his neck. He grunted breathily against the rough skin- to which the azulite responded with another whimper.

“Please, please, hgf-” Sal pleaded, beginning to get overwhelmed. His legs shook and his hips bucked with pleasure.

Larry used a freehand to push his long brunette hair out of his eyes, wanting to savor and see as much of this as he could. He was growing closer with every thrust, breathing growing ragged. 

“Sal, fuck- I’m gonna-”

Larry woke up. God damnit. He looked down to a lovely little tent pitched under his comforter. He sat up and ran his hands through his damp hair, whole body covered in sweat. Waking up out of a sex dream always feels the same as that of a night terror. He got out of bed in time to see his phone buzzing off the hook. He answered it, still slightly out of breath.

“Yeah, hello?”

“Where have you been?” It was Sal. 

“Uh.. sleeping..?”

“Yeah, no shit,” Sal laughed softly. Larry was addicted to hearing that laugh. 

Larry was mentally trying to will his boner down while he spoke on the phone. “You want me to come pick you up?” 

Sal grinned from the other end. “Hell yeah!”

“Wanna smoke a bowl too while we’re at it?” Larry asked, flipping his Zippo around idly.

“Course, let me know when you’re outside, okay?”

Today was gonna be the day. Larry was going to come out to Sal. He hadn’t intentionally come out to Ash last week, but he wanted to take full control of it now. He threw on some black denim jeans and a t-shirt, hopping around his bedroom. 

He got into his car and left.


	3. out by wendigo lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not updating for a while, life got in the way haha-- but i hope this chapter was adequate enough in the tension department.

After picking up Sal, the two both made their way to a spot that surrounded Nockfell’s “Wendigo Lake.” Larry had already packed a bowl before leaving- so he didn't risk spilling weed in his car. Not that it would matter, Larry’s car already smelled like a dispensary on wheels. 

Sal looked over at Larry, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting comfortable in his seat. His back was pressed against the car door as he unhooked his prosthetic.

“I’m gonna take it off while we smoke.”

“Sal, buddy, you don’t have to warn me every time you take it off. I really don’t mind it.” Larry made a point not to look Sal in the eyes. He didn’t want to risk Sal feeling vulnerable. 

“I know,” Sal slipped his prosthetic off of his face and wore it on the top of his head, like a grotesque sort of hat.

Larry reached into the backseat and grabbed his bong, prepping it and passing it to Sal. 

“Want me to light it for you?” Larry asked, flipping his Zippo around in his fingers. 

“Course, you know I shake.” Sal responded, turning so Larry could light the bowl for him. 

Larry lit the edge and his mind wandered. Thankfully Sal was looking elsewhere, so Larry was able to stare at the way his lips rested on the rim of the bong, and… suddenly, Larry’s pants felt tighter. 

Sal exhaled the smoke away from Larry, coughing on his first hit. He wiped his mouth and held the bong out to Larry.

Larry took his own hit, and looked straight out of the front windshield. “Sal,” He said, as he exhaled. “I gotta tell you something,”

“Yeah? What’s up, Larry-face?” Sal took another hit from the bong, blinking as his eye watered from his exhale. 

“I think I like dudes.” Larry admitted, turning to look at Sal. Come on, spit it out-

“Like, seriously? Like- like like?” Sal raised a brow, shifting in his seat.

“Yeah..” Larry felt a bit defeated, feeling like a bitch now that the words left his mouth. 

“Oh, that’s cool.” Sal shrugged. “No biggie!”

Larry sat silent for a moment. “I think I like a dude.”

“No shit?” Sal asked, eyes widening. “Now you HAVE to tell me.”

Larry blinked and put his face in his hands for a moment. “Don’t laugh, ‘kay?”

“Why would I laugh?”

“I don’t know just, don’t laugh. Or get creeped out,”

“Larry. No bullshit, okay?” Sal tried to read the brunettes’ expression.

“I think I have feelings for you,” Larry admitted. He thought his phrasing was funny, ‘Yeah, I think I have feelings for you, but I’m not sure, because I don’t know if the mystery blue-haired boy I’m fucking in my dreams every night is you or not,’ It was pitiful.

Sal shut right the fuck up. His eyes went wide and he sat there for a moment, and was suddenly aware of how loud his heart was beating in his chest. Sal suddenly felt every unrecognizable thought he had ever had cross his mind. 

Larry cleared his throat. Larry Johnson was unapologetic in every way. ‘Sorry’ was almost not a part of his vocabulary. He took pride in everything he did but, he suddenly felt too vulnerable. He had the same feeling in the pit of his stomach as he got in any ‘naked at school’ dream.

Sal looked over at Larry and the two met eyes at the same time. Larry still had the bong in his grip.

“Sal, shotgun this hit with me, ‘kay?” Larry asked. He figured, fuck it, if Sal would agree to shotgun a hit with him- he was in the clear.

“..Okay,’ Sal sat there red faced. 

Larry took a hit and leaned over toward’s Sal. He put his thumb under Sal’s lips, getting him to open his mouth, before it trailed up to the boy’s rough cheek. Their lips were only inches away, and they hadn’t broken eye contact yet. Oh man.

Sal inhaled his hit, ignoring how it burned. He desperately wanted to lean in and kiss this dumb stupid boy until all else faded away. 

They both pulled away too quickly before anything happened, and Sal pulled his mask back down. Larry felt his face turning a bright shade of crimson. How did he possibly blow that one? It was all set out for him, and he fucked it up. 

The two finished the bowl in uncomfortable silence, and Larry drove Sal home soon after.


	4. 2 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning for this chapter!!!

A few days had passed since Sal and Larry had last spoken. They weren’t in an argument, but they both had their own things to sort out. Larry had his phone within immediate reach at all times, occasionally hovering over Sal’s contact- wanting to call the azulite and make things better. 

It was late at night when Larry’s phone started vibrating in his hand. He looked over at the clock, 2:00 AM. He glanced over, bloodshot eyes struggling to adjust, not realizing who it was until he had picked up.

“Hey, everything okay?” Larry asked, yawning. 

“Larry, I’ve been doing some thinking,” Sal answered on the other end, slightly out of breath.

“Sal?” Larry was wide awake now, sitting up in bed. Maybe he was having one of his dreams again.

“Can you come over?” Sal asked, looking at the clock on his own dresser. “I know it’s late, I’m sorry.” The apology that left his lips wasn’t only about the late call. He felt the need to apologize for essentially ghosting Larry, it wasn’t.. becoming of him.

By the time Sal had asked Larry to come over, he was practically heading out the door. “You never have to apologize needing me this late, I don’t give a fuck what time it is, I’ll be there for you man.” Larry replied, grabbing his car keys off of the counter. 

After college, Sal and Larry had moved out of Addison Apartments. They lived a short distance from each other, still in the small town of Nockfell. Larry got into his car and drove as fast as he could to Sal’s small townhouse. He got out of his car and rushed to the door, practically banging on the door. He was worried sick about Sal, whenever he said he needed Larry, it usually meant something bad had happened.

Sal opened the door, not in his prosthetic and in a baggy pajama shirt. 

The two stared at each other for a moment before Sal closed the distance between them, grabbing Larry’s face and kissing him deeply. Larry’s eyes widened before he gave into the kiss- stepping into his house and shutting the door behind the two. Sal pulled back for a second,

“Larry, I-” Sal was cut off by Larry initiating another deep kiss, licking Sal’s bottom lip and backing him into the wall.

Sal’s lips parted to allow Larry’s tongue inside, earning a soft whine from him. Larry pulled back for a breath, but kept their faces inches apart. Their hearts were pounding as Larry gently cradled the azulite’s face in his hands.

“Fuck me,” Sal hummed breathily. “Please, Larry.” 

Larry’s stomach about hit the fucking floor. ‘Don’t look at me like that, man, holy fuck,’ Larry thought.

“Where?” Larry asked awkwardly. He wasn’t a sex god, obviously.

Sal took Larry’s hand in his own and led him to his messy bedroom. He let go of Larry’s hand only for a moment, to tug the lanky boy’s shirt over his head. Larry gently pushed Sal back on the bed, kissing him gently on the neck. 

“You want this?” Larry asked, grabbing the hem of Sal’s shirt, wanting permission before going further.

“More than anything, just.. be gentle, please.” Sal said with a nod as Larry gently undressed him.

“Of course, man.” Larry slipped Sal’s boxers down, exhaling sharply. Larry leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Sal’s cock, earning a shuddery whine from the other.

Sal’s cock wasn’t huge, maybe 5 or 6 inches hard. But it throbbed under Larry’s tongue. He pulled away, sitting at the edge of the bed now. 

“Do you want me to get you ready?” Larry glanced to Sal. After receiving a slight nod, he sucked his fingers, slipping one into Sal.

Sal winced, biting his lip. “Ah, ow, Larry.” He let out a soft chuckle, turning his head to the side.

“Sorry, sorry. I don’t want to hurt you too bad.” Larry replied.

Once Sal was prepped, Larry started to slide into Sal. As he entered, Sal whined. 

“Larry,” Sal looked up as tears pricked his vision, “hold my hand, please,” He opened his hand, which Larry gladly took and squeezed. 

“Hold on for me, okay?” Larry made it about halfway in before Sal covered his face with his free hand. “How much more?”

“I’m about half way in now,”

“Half way?!” Sal asked, eyes widening. “Larry, you’re so.. big,” He blinked.

Once Larry was all the way in, he paused. “Tell me when I can move, okay?”

“Go ahead,”

Larry thrust gently, earning a yelp from the other. Larry exhaled, holding Sal’s hand. He squeezed tightly, to which Sal squeezed back. He thrust in a few more times, until Sal let out a soft moan.

“A-ah,” He breathed, looking down. “Fuck, Larry.. right there, please.” Sal pleaded, biting his lip.

Larry thrust into Sal again, this time a bit harder. He began working up a rhythm, the two’s shaky breaths and gasps soon in unison. Larry leaned down and kissed Sal’s neck gently.

The thrusts became rougher and sloppier as the two got close to climax. Sal came first, the shot landing on Larry’s lower stomach. Larry came a few strokes later, and kissed Sal hard as he did.

When they were both finished and cleaned up, they lay next to each other on the bed. Larry gently stroked Sal’s hair as he dozed, blissed out.


End file.
